pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |local =Ambiga Town |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Stephan, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Don George, Trip, Nurse Joy |michars =Freddy O'Martin, Betty, Angus, Getty, Montgomery, Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Stephan's Sawk, Montgomery's Throh, Trip's Conkeldurr, Burgundy's Dewott, Georgia's Bisharp, Betty's Simipour, Bianca's Emboar, Ash's Scraggy, Cilan's Pansage |guest =Betty}} is the 24th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Things are really heating up now as the Clubsplosion Tournament Final Match of round 1 concludes and ends with Bianca and her Emboar as the winner (How lucky is she? This must also be a real bubble burster for Trip, and Conkeldurr being beaten by clumsy Bianca, and Emboar when they have no idea that Emboar could use Fling, to toss the stones back after he caught those from Conkeldurr's Stone Edge. Also, Emboar can easily steal both of the concrete pillars from Conkeldurr's and send them back with Fling again to win it). The Next Day after Trip departs from yesterday, the match-ups for round 2 have been decided: Georgia will go up against Bianca, Betty and her Simipour will have it out for Ash and Scraggy for beating her brother Angus and his Simisage, Stephan will battle Cilan and Montgomery will fight Iris. What will the results for this next batch of battles be? The Match-Ups of round 2 begins now! Episode Plot Conkeldurr attacks Emboar with Stone Edge. However, Bianca believes in Emboar, who stopped the attack by collecting the stones. Cilan recognizes there is a bond between Bianca and Emboar. Emboar uses Fling, throwing the stones back. Conkeldurr dodges and reflects the attacks, though Emboar steals his pillars and throws them back at Conkeldurr via Fling, defeating it. Bianca is glad Emboar won, though Trip sees he still has a lot to learn and train to defeat Alder, calling Conkeldurr back. He spots Ash, then walks away. Don George admits there have been many exciting battles. The eight trainers will fight tomorrow and wishes them rest. Nurse Joy healed Conkeldurr and gives it to Trip. Ash comes and asks if he can have a battle with Conkeldurr, but Trip replies next time will be different and walks out. Georgia and Burgundy consider him being embarrassed for his recent loss. As Cilan admires Stephan's Sawk, he gets tackled by Bianca, who runs to them. Ash realizes they are all rivals, though Burgundy still wishes them defeat after being defeated by Iris. Later, Ash sends Scraggy, telling Scraggy his Focus Blast needs to be perfected. Stephan comes with Sawk, proposing they could train together. A blast is heard, so Ash and Stephan check it out, only to see Montogmery, who trains his Throh. Ash invites Montogmery to train with them, but Montogmery replies he does not train with enemies and goes away with Throh. Next day, Don George and Freddy O'Martain start the second round of Clubsplosion. The screen displays the next battles, so Iris is against Montogmery, Ash vs. Betty, Bianca will fight Georgia and Cilan is matched with Stephan. First are Stephan's Sawk against Cilan's Pansage. Ash and Iris wish Cilan luck, but Burgundy yells, trying to mock Cilan. Pansage starts with Bullet Seed, though Sawk counters the move using Close Combat. Sawk comes to Pansage and hits him. Sawk uses Karate Chop, though Pansage bites his arm, negating the attack. Cilan announces his evaluation, but Sawk slams his arm onto the ground, which hits Pansage. Sawk continues with Low Sweep. Pansage tries to jump, but is hit and slammed onto Cilan, being defeated. Ash admits Sawk is strong, while Burgundy is pleased Cilan did not have that "evaluation time". Cilan admits Stephan and Sawk had more determination and calls Pansage back, congratulating Stephan on the victory. Next are Betty and Simipour against Ash and Scraggy. Simipour starts with Aqua Tail, though Scraggy counters the attack using High Jump Kick. Simipour tries with Brick Break, though Scraggy counters that attack as well. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, but misses. Simipour uses Acrobatics, hitting Scraggy, who leers it. Simipour uses Brick Break, though Scraggy uses Headbutt to stop the attack. With high Jump Kick, Scraggy defeats Simipour. Stephan sees Scraggy has improved, but is still not enough to improve accuracy. Cilan still thinks the victory boosted his confidence. Next are Georgia and Bianca, who use Bisharp and Emboar. Bisharp prepares her blades, though Georgia lets Bianca attack first. Emboar uses Flamethrower, hitting Bisharp and annoying Georgia, who was in a moment of thought. Emboar and Bisharp clash using Hammer Arm and Guillotine. Bisharp produces Metal Sound, affecting Emboar. Bisharp uses Iron Head, though her attack is negated and defeated by Emboar's Flamethrower. Georgia calls Bisharp back, knowing they did not lose to a Dragon-type Pokémon. The last battle is Montgomery vs. Iris. Georgia yells, displeased Iris does not even use a Dragon-type Pokémon. Excadrill starts with Drill Run, though Throh stops him and uses Circle Throw, bashing Excadrill. Excadrill digs, though Throh uses Superpower, slamming to the ground and causing Excadrill to pop up. Using Seismic Toss, Throh defeats Excadrill. Iris rushes to Excadrill, thinking they need to train more and calls him back. Bianca thinks her Emboar will put Throh in place, while Burgundy thinks Iris will not become a Dragon Master with that performance. The final matches are Stephan vs. Bianca and Montgomery against Ash. Ash sees Montgomery and hopes Scraggy will be the one to defeat Throh. Debuts Move Fling Quotes Georgia: Bisharp's blades could be a teensy problem don't you think? Will give you the first attack and then will.(interrupted) Bianca: Use Flamethrower! Bianca's Emboar: EM-BOAR! (using flamethrower on Bisharp). Georgia's Bisharp: BIIIIIIII-SHARP! (while trying to deflect it). HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US BEFORE I FINISH MY THOUGHT! Georgia when she's been goofed. Trivia *This is the first episode when Cilan's Evaluation Time was interrupted. *Who's that Pokémon? US: Emboar Gallery Emboar collected the stones BW074 2.jpg Conkeldurr gets hit by its own concrete pillars BW074 3.jpg Emboar and Bianca won BW074 4.jpg Burgundy spreads her negative mood BW074 5.jpg Burgundy wishes Cilan to lose BW074 6.jpg Sawk negates Bullet Seed with Close Combat BW074 7.jpg Sawk hits Pansage BW074 8.jpg Pansage bites Sawk BW074 9.jpg Sawk slams Pansage to the ground BW074 10.jpg Pansage was thrown onto Cilan and faints BW074 11.jpg Scraggy negates Brick Break BW074 12.jpg Scraggy's Focus Blast missed BW074 13.jpg Scraggy tries to counter the attack by headbutting BW074 14.jpg Panpour is about to be defeated by High Jump Kick BW074 15.jpg Emboar vs. Bisharp BW074 16.jpg Throh negates Excadrill's dig BW074 17.jpg Burgundy and Georgia wish everyone to lose }} Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Episodes directed by Takaomi Kanezaki